Already Gone
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: "Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories they're haunted, we were always meant to say goodbye…" What if only one escapes the traps of the freezer in 3x17, Countdown? What will it mean for Castle or Beckett?


Hey everyone :] I just had to post this tonight (stupid English project for Tuesday…a _longggg _English project due in for Tuesday) so I'll be working on that all tomorrow so I wouldn't have been able to have had this up for the new episode, 3x17. I have to admit; I actually made MYSELF cry reading my own Fic…how weird is that? I hope you guys like this and I got this from both my own theory I shared with my friend on twitter and along with a song from Listening to it just tonight:] I know it's mostly dialogue but I hope you love it never-the-less and just in advance (and in case it happens) I'm sorry for anyone who get emotional while reading this….it's COMPLETELY fictional. Not real, just made up by me! I promise. :D

Hope you enjoy it and please review I you have the time!

Lynne xxx

**Disclaimer:** Andrew Marlowe wouldn't _TRY_ to pull a trick like this on Castle or he would have an army of angry fans chasing after him for letting a scenario like this happen! Ok maybe not an army…but a full mailbox of complaints! :D Everything belongs to him, except the theory. That's mine :P

"_**Remember all the things we wanted, now all our memories their haunted, we were always meant to say goodbye…"-Kelly Clarkson, Already gone.**_

Castle sat in the freezer, Kate huddled up next to him as they attempted to keep each other warm. They had both given up a long time ago that no-one would find them so sat in each other's arms to retain whatever heat their bodies had left. He clinged onto her scarf, as she breathed slowly and let out small wheezing sounds until turning her head to tuck it under Castles chin. He couldn't help but find it was all his fault, opening up the freezer door to stop each other from getting shot to pieces after they found the bomb. Otherwise they wouldn't have been stuck in here; on deaths door.

"I'm sorry" he whistled, hugging her tighter and she made a small moaning sound and touched his chin with the tips of her fingers. "For what?"

"For being me. I-I'm sorry Kate" he shivered and she moaned again, her teeth chattering as she tried to touch his cheek but could only tip her fingers off his chin.

"Castle, it's not your fault. None of this, I just wanted you to know that" He felt her arm fall to his chest and gradually fall next to her. Her head rolled and her eyes slipped shut as the bitter coldness continued to freeze her face and he soon noticed her un-consciousness.

"No Kate, _no_. Stay with me, don't leave me" he cupped her cheek and pulled her closer towards his chest as she began to stir and he sighed a puff of relief.

"C-C-Castle, p-promise me one thing" she pleaded and he gripped her scarf and pressed his head to hers.

"_Anything_"

"Don't ever change who you are. You are one of the _best_ people I've ever met. Just don't change being the fun, loving, pain in the ass you are, for me…_please_?" she begged, both allowing a small smile grace their lips and he could feel tears well up in his eyes. Why was he saying all this stuff for?

"For you I will Kate, _I promise_. You just stay with me alright? Just keep your eyes open, keep warm" he pleaded, huddling next to her and he could feel her shake her head and the crying sound that escaped her lips.

"I can't Rick, it hurts" she cried, another sharp exhale escaping her lips.

"Please Kate, don't go. _Stay_ with me"

"I wish I could have told you this in better circumstances Castle but…_I love you_"

"I love you so much Kate, I love you too but please don't…don't _die._ I _need you_" His lips trembled as he spoke and he could feel his tears freeze as he gripped Kate I his arms, never letting go.

"I don't want to Rick, Tell me Dad he's awesome and that I love him so _freaking_ much, tell Ryan and Esposito they were the _best_ team I could ever dream of, tell captain Montgomery that he was such an _amazing_ chief and let Lanie know she was the _best friend_ I never thought I'd have and that I love her a lot"

"You can tell them yourself, we're _BOTH_ walking out of here _alive_ Kate"

"Please Rick" she cried and he cried into her hair, he couldn't let her go. _Not_ Nikki Heat. _Not_ Kate Beckett.

"I promise. I love you, _Kate Beckett_"

"I love you too _Richard Castle_…So tell me what's going to happen to Nikki Heat?" she questioned, resting her head off his shoulder as she felt all her energy being sucked from her body.

"Rook is going to propose to Nikki and she's going to say yes. They're going to have lots and lots of Kids and move up to the Hamptons and live there together, _forever_. I'm going to call it '_Heat Freezes_' or '_Deep Heat'_. Which do you think sounds better?" he questioned, unbeknown to him that Kate's eyes started to fall shut and she stopped breathing. He turned to look down at her and felt his eyes pool with tears as he recognised she was un-responsive.

"No, no, no, no, no Kate, _C'mon _Kate! _Don't leave me_! Wake _up, I need you!_ We _could be_ Nikki and Rook, we can be _happier _than we ever were; I just need you to come back. _Please_ Kate, I love y-you…Kate, I l-love you" he cried, tears streaming down his face as she stayed limp in his arms and her head fell to his chest.

"Kate c-come back please, _PLEASE!_" he begged, cupping her cheek and sat there holding her until he heard movement outside and lifted his head to see Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery walk in. They all stared at him and Beckett and he watched as tears glazed their eyes and the curses that escaped their lips and he continued to sit there holding his love, he would _never _let her go.

**HEAT FREEZES.**

'_For the extraordinary KB, who will forever hold the heart of Nikki Heat. I love you"_

_**-The End-**_


End file.
